1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for scanning three-dimensional objects and more particularly, to a scanning system for three-dimensional objects using an aligned orientation for multiple scans.
2. Related Art
Navigational maps may be displayed in an electronic form. Some navigational maps are electronically displayed in two-dimensions. As such, a user of a navigational map may have difficulty in orienting himself to a location on the display. Navigational maps displaying objects in three dimensions may overcome these drawbacks by displaying objects as a user would observe them in the surrounding environment.
Three-dimensional electronic representations of an object may be created using a digital camera. Another technique uses artists that manually create three-dimensional views of objects. Still another technique uses lasers. In some laser techniques, a laser beam is reflected off an object to measure distances. The distances may be used to map the shape of an object and create an electronic representation. Some laser techniques measure distance from reference points, such as metal targets that must be installed on the object. The targets may be included in multiple scans of the object. The multiple scans are then manually combined into a three-dimensional representation using the targets. Known laser techniques generate only geometric shapes of objects.
In electronic navigational maps, accurate electronic representations of large multi-structural objects, such as office complexes or shopping malls may provide a navigational bearing. Visual details and other features of large objects may be needed to accurately compare a displayed object to an observed surrounding. Unfortunately, electronic representations formed with digital cameras may require manual combinations of multiple electronic images. The combined images may not provide sufficient visual details and features. Electronic representations created by artists may be inaccurate, time-consuming, costly, and may add undesirable data to navigational maps. When laser techniques are used the reference points on large objects may be difficult to install and/or maintain while scanning the object. In addition it is difficult to accurately and efficiently create an electronic model of a large object or convert multiple scans into a three-dimensional representation of the object. Therefore, there is a need for a scanning method that may simplify scan data processing and provide improved accuracy.